


Hoodie :)

by Riceandcurry3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Hoodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceandcurry3/pseuds/Riceandcurry3
Summary: George moves to Florida at the start of his final year at highschool (idk American school systems my guy) Thankfully he goes to the same school as his online friends , sapnap and bad.Deciding it's best to take up some tution classes for him to be more prepared for his final year exams , he joins his seemingly boring classes until a particular guy in a green smile hoodie catches his eye.It's going to be though to focus in class this year, George thinks to himself.MOSTLY FLUFFNO SMUTHIGHSCHOOL AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

George stood near the entrance of the arrivals gate. He looked down at his phone, creases appearing on his forehead as he scanned the airport. He softly muttered to himself , thumbs furiously typing on his phone.

< **Gog** >

WHERE R U?

< **Samsung refrigerator** >

IM LITERALLY INFRONT OF U

< **Gog** >

Bitch where

< **Samsung refrigerator** >

OMG 

R U SURE UR NOT FULLY BLIND 

Smh

George looked back up from his conversation and squinted through the crowd of black blue and dark yellow. He glimpsed a figure waving his arms high in the air like a crazy person, earning passing judgmental looks from passerbys.

Rolling his eyes along with a smile tugging at the end of his mouth , he walked towards the figure in a black hoodie with a fire logo on it. 

"GOGY" sapnap shouted, enveloping the older in a tight hug. George gladly hugged back at the warm welcome of one of his long time friends.

After they detached from each other, sapnap lead him towards the parking lot where they saw bad waiting next to a blue honda.

"George you're here! How was the flight?" He exclaimed while hugging George. George giddily smiled as he summed up the 12 hour flight with a small nod.

They loaded his bag in the back,before climbing into the car. Sapnap called shotgun with a sudden excitement while bad just agreed, glad he was the driver. George didn't mind being in the back, he wanted to relax a bit, eyes heavy with jetlag combined with the unholy hour he had to wake up to catch the flight.

The others immediately sensed how tired he must have been, so they kept the conversation to a minimum with faint music floating through the car. The silence was welcome.

George always loved how everyone seemed to be on the same wavelength, being able to guess exactly what the other wanted, something they picked up from years of having a strictly online friendship.

He fished out his phone and headphones , putting a very familiar playlist on shuffle and letting the scenery of the unfamiliar roads and greenery in the distance occupy his eyes and let his mind wander freely about his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The car slightly jolted forward before coming to a complete stop. The vibrations of the engine reduced to a low rumble. George woke up promptly and got out of the car. He stretched his legs, eyes wincing at the abrupt waking.

Sapnap had begun taking George's suitcase, no matter how much George insisted he could do it himself. Bad opened the door, urging the others to get inside to be able to rest.

As George's brain caught up with him, his eyes widened at the sight of the house. It was big, about two stories high. He began exploring his new home. He noted that the kitchen and living room was on the first floor. There was a door leading to the backyard. 

It had a small garden at the corner and a tree with a small red bird feeder hung onto it.

_Must be bad's_

George subconsciously smiled as he remembered the day when bad kept gushing over a pair of blue and red birds who had made a nest in the tree. He had named them blueberry and raspberry respectively.

"George, your room's upstairs" He made his way back inside and followed sapnap up the stairs , carrying his luggage up, which sapnap had given up carrying.

They made their way past three doors down a corridor- looking area, and stoped Infront of the furthest one. 

"This one's yours, mine and bad's is the first two you saw" he gestured behind his with his thumb. "If you need anything, just ask us" he said with a sympathetic smile.

George almost nods until he realised he was missing an important piece of info.

"Where's the bathroom?" He sheepishly asked. 

Sapnap slightly smirked as he pointed to a door inside George's new room.

"It's a conjoined bathroom but right now that room's empty" he replied before hearing the muffled sound of bad calling for sapnap. He fake-pouted and gave a small wave goodbye before making his way the down the stairs.

George closed the door of the room with a small thud before completely falling into the bed. It didn't have a bedsheet yet but it was definitely more comfortable than a car seat.

His eyes were starting to get heavy as George struggled to keep awake. Suddenly he jolted awake at the sound of his phone ringing. He lifted the phone up to his ear, still on his back on the bed.

"Hi George! How was the trip?" He heard Wilbur ask however, before he could give a reply, another person started talking.

"HEY GOGY! BIG G, HOW'S IT GOING! " the child screamed from the background, immediately earning an eye roll from George.

"You don't have to shout at me, I'm colourblind not deaf. The flight was fine, I just got to my room"

"You sound pretty worn out, should probably let you go to sleep. Imma check in later okay?"

"okay Will, say bye to the child for me" 

" YOO COLOURBLIND BITCH I AM NOT A CHILD I AM A BIG MAN WITH SO MANY GIRLFR-" Tommy burst out in anger as an unsuppressed laughter broke out from George before ending the call to save him from the earrape.

George lowered his phone as he huffed at the return of his anxiety. Deciding it would be best to bath then sleep, leaving the unpacking for tomorrow. 

He got up reluctantly and opened his suitcase, taking out the necessary stuff. Towel , toiletries and some pajamas. He stepped into the bathroom which looked like a normal one at first. A bathtub and shower combo, a sink and a toilet but it had another door opposite his one.

He figured it was the formerly occupied room. He peeled off his clothes that had clung onto his body with sweat and stepped into the shower. The water washed away the filth and tension he had, immediately energising him even at 11 pm.

Stepping out of his bathroom and room, he walked down the stairs clad in a baby blue top and black pants with stars on it. He slowly heard the sound of people talking as he delved into the first floor which was drowned in darkness.

Sapnap had been watching a movie with another figure, someone George did not recognised.

Sapnap peered at the stairs , his eyes lighting up as he made eye contact with George. 

"Oh hi, did I wake you?" 

"Nah, just curious"

"Ah, oh by the way, this is Karl!" Sapnap excitedly said as he hugged the boy. George hadn't realised in the dark until sapnap pointed it out that he had his arm around the other casually.

"Hi George"

"Wait" George started off as the cogs turned in his head. "Isn't this the guy you said you had a cru-"

Sapnap's eyes shot open and hurriedly interrupted him, urging George to leave so they could finish the movie in peace.

George was shooed away by sapnap as they shifted their attention back at the cliche action movie. George gave up, opting to go back upstairs. 

As he passed bad's door, he could hear the older shouting "language" and the clicking of the mouse and keyboard.

He went back to his room, sitting on the comfy chair infront of a desk. He hadn't noticed the layout of the room until now, his eyes scanning his new home.

The desk was infront of the bed. A closet door tucked away at the corner and a large window to the left of the desk and bed. It was peering over the side of the house.

There was a fence guarding the perimeter leaving just enough space between the walls of the house and the fence for someone to reach the backyard. 

He switched off the lights, plunging the room into complete darkness apart from the moon casting a soft glow through the window.

His eyes fell heavy as the thoughts of moving and starting the new school year in another country dissolved in his drowsy thoughts, slowly willing him to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

"GEORGIEEEEEE" 

George shot up out of bed, immediately feeling lethargic. The brown haired boy kept talking about a random plan, asking whether George would want to join. He nodded just to make sapnap shut up as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. 

"LETS GO, okay that's set, you gotta get ready in...... 20 minutes"

"huh"

"come on Mr ' I sleep 17 hours a day' "

George rolls his eyes as he climbs out of bed. The door closes with another thud, leaving George in peace. 

He quickly baths and throws on a simple outfit, a shirt and jeans. He gathers his phone and wallet and head downstairs to see bad and sapnap at the front door about to leave. 

"The gogmiester has woken" bad said as both of them snickered at the nickname. As George reached the door, he saw a car parked out front, a white minivan with the words "The Pog Team" scrawled over it. 

_It wasn't a bad name, but it wasn't good either._

The door opened and sapnap and bad was greeted by a cacophony of voices welcoming them. George tentatively stepped in, joining the others.

As he sat down on one of the seats, bad started introducing the group to him.

"This muffin over here is skeppy" he said, gesturing to a blue haired guy seated next to him.

" you've already seen Karl, the guy to the right of sap" George looked over to notice the familiar face, but this time also realising he had bright pink hair. Probably musnt have seen it in the dark last night. 

"how was the movie last night?" George smiled as he asked the pink haired person. Karl quickly muttered 'good' as a bit of pink brushed over his cheeks. He seemed to be recalling something.

"This is quackity, our local drug dealer" sapnap nonchalantly said as he pointed to his left at a person wearing a beanie(looking like a divorced dad)

"Yoo hombrie you wan some druuuugs" he said in a overly exaggerated Spanish accent, pulling out a monster drink from thin air. 

"What the honk, I want some!" Karl said as he snatched the drink from quackity, downing it in less than a minute. The while van burst out in laughter at the scene before allowing sapnap to continue the conversation.

"The guy in the passenger seat over there is Ant, he's the guy who used to have the room next to you" Ant waved to George from up front.

"you just moved out? " George asked, curious.

"yeah, I moved in with my boyfriend".The van filled with the sound of 'awws' along with his own voice.

"And that guy over there is Dream, the kettle" sapnap deadpanned. The van laughed along with the joke, including dream himself with a shockingly accurate laught.

George couldn't really get a good look at the person keeping an eye on the road. It was probably for the best, they were currently at an intersection.

The van bubbled up with chatter and jokes, filling in the empty space left during the journey. George wasn't really one to start a conversation, instead opting to listen and reply to the absurd and funny topics they talked about. 

By the time they reached their destination, all of them hopped out, continuing their former discussion on whether waffles are better than pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the restaurant, taking their place at one of the booths at the corner of the room. George somehow ended up in the seat closest to the wall, opposite to Dream.

The waiter came over, taking everyone's orders and left. The others fell back into their own conversations except for dream who was staring down at his phone.

George looked at the boy across him with a curiously intent look on his face as he scanned his face while the other was distracted. Spanap hadn't mentioned him before. George had been able to connect mentioned people from vague stories that he had heard from sapnap or bad to each of the new people he met today. Except for dream.

Dirty blond hair, vibrant eyes and an infectious laughter. Nothing came to mind of someone who fit that description in any of their countless stories.

"Am I really that hot Georgie?"

George snapped out of his trance, realising he had been staring at dream for a long amount of time. A mixture of embarrassment at being caught and the nickname bloomed across his cheeks.

"No...I...um..."

"Food's here!" Quackity announced as the waiter came over with their orders. George sighed with relief as he took his plate, placing the sugary confectionery Infront of him.

They all tucked in. George tried his best to forget the award situation from before, which was quite hard to do when he could feel dream's gaze on him.

They are in silence, apart from quackity explaining some random story from last year where he forgot a big exam while streaming. George had heard about how most of them streamed or were doing YouTube. He thought it was cool but he could never.

"So George what classes do you have?" George looked up from his plate at the boy with the beanie. 

"I have bio,geog, coding-"

"Wait coding? That's cool" Dream spoke up, beaming from ear to ear. George twisted his head in slight confusion at his sudden enthusiasm but brushed it off.

"Why, is someone realllly intrested in the coding class all of a sudden?" Karl said in an exaggerated manner. Dream ignored the comment with an eye roll.

"Hate to tell you but you better get used to all this teasing starting from tomorrow georgie"

"Why tomorrow?"

"We all usually get together whenever we have free time, youre going to see these nimrods LOTS in school"

"Trust me Georgie, youre lucky quackity's in your english class, trust me I almost die from laughter cause of the crazy shit he does"

"Yeah, one time Mrs Smith asked his to read a paragraph in 'fluently and concisely' and I swear to god I popped a blood vessel when he deadpanned and read it all in Pure. Fucking. Spanish."

They all proceeded to recall missed memories to George for the rest of breakfast.

They stepped out of the building after paying, making their way back to the white rustic van. This time George ending up in the passenger seat with dream next to him.

The others crashed in the back, sleepy from the sugar crash they were starting to experience. Soon enought , the sound of soft snorting could be heard over the whirr of the engine.

George peeled his eyes off the passing trees once it changed to the view of distant roads. He looked over at Dream, focusing on the road, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to an unfamiliar tune.

He could actually see the other better in the sunlight beaming through the windshield. Dream was wearing a black hoodie with a simplistic smile design on it. The sleeves bunched up on his upper arm.

"Couldn't get enough of me at the diner?" Dream questioned with a smirk in his voice. 

Georges eyes snapped up to his eyes, realising he was still focusing on the road. He looked back out the side window at the boring scenery, in hopes of calming his embarrassment.

"Oh shut uppp~" George said half heartedly. Dream did his wheezing laugh once again at the younger's response. The latter chuckled at the sight of dream turning as red as a tomato.

The van fell back into comfortable silence. Before they knew it, they reached bad,sap and George's house.

After waking them up from their sugar crash, they said their goodbyes.

With the afternoon still free for the three of them, George decided it would be best to pack his stuff for school the next day. And pick out his outfit.

_Hopefully tomorrow would go well_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not me searching up subject combinations you take in American high schools-


	5. Chapter 5

_It was not all well_

George half sprinted towards the wooden tables that all of them had met up at in the morning, right before school started. His hands were balancing different textbooks and notepads haphazardly, almost tipping over at some points.

He had most of the content heavy subjects on his first day, on top of introducing himself at every class and trying to catch up on the syllabus, most of which were based on topics from last year, he was tired to say the least.

Karl waved at him from the bench, George nodding back in confirmation. He dropped his bag onto the bench with a loud this, getting the attention of the others at the table. 

"You look like you're about to die" sapnap said. George shoot a quick glance at him before sitting down on the bench. It was only Karl sapnap and skeppy there. 

"How do you all not die?" George questioned as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Probably wanna start off by not bringing the textbooks. The teachers never, and I repeat never use 'em"

"Yeah, most days I just bring my laptop. It's so easy" Karl joined in, sipping on an energy drink. George rolled his eyes as he took a mental note to leave most of his books at home.

They wait for a bit more time until skeppy and quackity join them. They leave together to hang out for a while after school.

George was slightly disheartened than Dream hadn't shown up but soon that thought got pushed to the back of his head as they entered the McDonald's for lunch.

As they all eat their food, George munches on some fries, listening to the advice of his new found friends. Most of them discuss on how some of the subjects he has were hard to catch up on, while others barely need any effort to get an A.

This went on for almost the whole day, George trying to keep in mind this new information. By the time they got back home, he collapsed into his chair and started to boot up his PC. 

_"Hmph, the best subjects are only on Friday"_ he muttered under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as if it would help dissapate his stress.

A soft glow spilled out onto his desk as the whir of his pc brought his attention back. He opened up Minecraft, hoping to play a casual game of bedwars before heading to sleep.

As he was about to enter a lobby, he remembered how much sapnap had talked about streaming, and how fun it was. Bad concurred, stating how it was nice to potential get a small fanbase eventhogh it was just for fun.

He moved his mouse over to open a new tab, opening twitch and signing in to his account. In just 10 minutes, he had the basics set up, adding terse commentary with his basic headphone mic. 

He hadnt thought about how people could be watching him play. What were the chances anyway. It was just him having fun and occasionally getting annoyed whenever someone broke his bed. By the time he decided he wanted to stop for the day, two hours had just passed by like nothing.

Content with himself, he ate a quick dinner with the others before packing his bag for the next day, keeping in mind his friends' advice, before promptly collapsing onto his bed.

Fond memories of his new experiences in the last few weeks lulling him to sleep.


End file.
